The Southeastern United States has the fastest growing Latino population in the country and carries a disproportionate HIV/AIDS disease burden. We propose a 5-year study (R24) to fully implement and rigorously evaluate a piloted lay health advisor (LHA) intervention designed to reduce risk of HIV infection among recently arrived, monolingual, less-acculturated Latino men who are settling in the Southeast. The intervention is based on social cognitive theory and the theory of empowerment education and was developed using community-based participatory research (CBPR). This study is a result of a long-term community-university partnership that has used and will continue to use CBPR throughout all phases of the research process. [unreadable] [unreadable] A total of 20 Latino soccer teams in rural NC will be randomized to an LHA-led HIV prevention intervention or a delayed-intervention comparison group. One man from each of the intervention teams (n=10) will be nominated by his teammates and selected as an LHA in Year 2. The delayed-intervention teams (n=10) will receive the same intervention in Year 3. Quantitative assessment data will be collected from each LHA and 12 of his teammates from each of the 20 teams at: (1) baseline, (2) immediate postintervention, and (3) 12-month follow-up. [unreadable] [unreadable] Participants in the HIV prevention intervention, relative to their peers in the delayed-intervention comparison group, are anticipated to demonstrate (1) increased self-reported use of condoms during sexual intercourse and (2) increased self-reported utilization of HIV and sexually transmitted disease (STD) counseling, testing, and treatment services. [unreadable] [unreadable] To further evaluate and explore the intervention, qualitative data will be collected using individual in-depth interviews with LHAs and their teammates. We also will evaluate the CBPR process, using direct observation of partnership meetings, in-depth interviews with partners, and partnership document review. [unreadable] [unreadable] Products from this study will include (1) a Spanish-language intervention that is ready for dissemination and adaptation, culturally relevant and gender-specific, and designed to reduce HIV risk among recently arrived, less-acculturated Latino men; (2) a deeper understanding of HIV risk and intervention among Latino men that will be reported through briefs, newspaper articles, local and national presentations, and manuscripts; and (3) insight into a research partnership process that includes lay community members, Latino soccer leagues and teams, AIDS service organizations, community-based organizations, 3 universities, and a broad spectrum of other partners. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]